1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combinational weighing systems.
More particularly the invention relates to combinational weighting systems of the kind, hereinafter referred to as the kind specified, comprising: a plurality of weighing machines each comprising a weighing hopper and an associated hopper module arranged to provide a measurement of the weight of the contents of the associated hopper; means for feeding articles into said hoppers; means for utilising the weight measurements provided by said hopper modules to select from said hoppers a number of hoppers whose contents have a total weight substantially equal to a target weight; and means for discharging said selected number of hoppers to provide a batch of articles of substantially said target weight.
2. Description of Related Art
In known, combinational weighing systems of the kind specified a plurality of secondary hoppers is provided either above or below the plurality of weighing hoppers, there being one secondary hopper in respect of each weighing hopper. If above, the secondary hoppers temporarily store articles before discharging them into respective weighing hoppers. If below, the secondary hoppers temporarily store articles after they have been weighed by respective weighing hoppers.
The purpose of the secondary hoppers is to maintain an even and fast passage of articles through the combinational weighing system. For example, a secondary hopper positioned above a respective weighing hopper may be fed steadily with articles whilst the weighing hopper is weighing so that when the weighing hopper is dischared it may be rapidly refilled with articles from the secondary hopper.